Straight Camp
by I Love to love
Summary: MAJOR LILEY! Miley and Lily finally accept their feelings and sexuality when their families decide enough is enough. The two lesbians are being sent to straight camp to sort themselves out. But will they ever change their lovers? Can a person choose? R&R


**Hey guys. Here is my first Femlash.**

**Yes, it is rude but if you don't like it, don't read.**

**Warning: MAY CONTAIN**

** - Lesbian Sex**

** - Gay Sex**

** - Foul Language**

** - Sensual Themes**

**Rated M for obvious reasons.**

* * *

><p>I watched the rain form little droplets as it hit the window glass. They remind me of my own tears. Huh. Maybe it's just a natural instinct that people cry when it rains. Or maybe they're just sad that there is water coming out of the sky. Either way, I'm sad.<p>

"Hey, are you okay?" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Lily's deep, sea green eyes darkened with worry. "You zoned out again." She said.

Did I? Oh.

"I'm fine. Just thinking. That's all." I focused back to my test. The questions were so complex that I wanted to just rip up the whole thing rather than have a go at answering them.

Lily didn't seem convinced. "Really? Miley? Are you _really _okay? 'Cause me thinks otherwise."

I brushed it off and answer her with silence. I scribble down a big fat '?' to the current question in my English test. I was this close to screaming at the teacher for a higher grades' class work.

Lily kept looking at me for the rest of the test and it was starting to distract me. The way her hair brushes over her shoulder, the way her eyes remind me so much of a Paua shell. I couldn't stop looking down her tight fitting, see through singlet. And her shorts today almost showed the under curves of her ass. I didn't know why I was thinking of her this way. I was 100% straight and so was she. Though sometimes I caught her staring at me in the changing rooms.

When the bell went, Lily and I walked in silence to the cafeteria. Only now did she try to confront me.

"Miley, what's the matter! You've been acting weird all week!" She growled, slamming her tray of food onto the table. I looked at her with eyes wide, shocked by her fury. I stared at her for what seemed forever before I said "Come with me. I want to show you something."

I couldn't believe I was doing this. After _so _many hours of denying it, I was about to show my true colors.

The girls bathroom that hardly anyone used anymore since the raccoon incident was open and I pulled Lily into one of the stalls. I locked the door and stared into her eyes. Then I did what I never thought I would do.

I reached forward and kissed her.

At first it was just a shy, timid kiss. I'd never kissed a _girl _before. But then the kiss deepened and I inserted my tongue into her mouth. She didn't fight back, heck, she just stood there and let me do what I wanted. I pushed my tongue past her teeth and and explored her mouth. I felt her shudder and pulled away. I unlocked the door and stared at her, before leaving. The tears fell down my face like a leaky tap.

Why did I do that? Why did I ruin the only _good _friendship I'd ever had? Oh my God.

After lunch, I only had one last class to go to and that was Science. Good. Lily's not in my science class. I spent the whole afternoon replaying the scene in the bathroom through my head, wondering when I went wrong. Of course, I went wrong when I bloody kissed her. The thought angered me and I stabbed a little bit too deep into the frog's spleen I was dissecting. Blood started to flood the plastic box.

I cursed a bit too loud too and got told to sit outside for the rest of the period.

As I slumped on the wooden bench outside the classroom, I saw Ms Morrison's class on the courts playing netball. Lily must be at P.E. And I was right because just as she was about to score a ball in the hoop, her eyes caught on me and she slipped. A player from the opposing team snatched the ball and sent it flying to the other end of the court.

I didn't like the way Lily had looked at me. Her expression was confused, angry and sad at the same time, which I could only now describe as longing. I shuffled down the bench and behind a pillar out of sight so that Lily wouldn't see me again. I buried my head in my hands and started to weep. Which was a bad idea because when my science teacher came out to let me come back in, he said 'Whoa, I'm sorry for kicking you out. But you must learn that swearing is not a good habit to get into."

I decided to take the bus instead of walk with Lily. I needed to figure this out. Maybe I could get Dad to let us move. I wonder where we'd go. Probably back to the farm in Tennessee. That would be nice, to get back to my roots. Then I could forget I ever came here.

Dad was in the garage when I got home. "Hey, bud." He said when he heard me open the front door. "Jackson's gone over to a friends to stay the night and I'm going out soon. I think it's just you home tonight."

"Oh, yeah?" I said, not really willing to make conversation.

"Sure! You can even invite Lily to come over!"

I felt like someone had just slammed a cold brick into my head.

"Umm, Lily's busy tonight! She's got a family member coming over to stay from Atlanta. Something like that," I still can't believe how quickly I can make up alibis and stories. Got it from my mom, I guess.

"Oh," Faultered Dad. Maybe he didn't want me to be alone tonight.

"Where are _you _going anyways? Is there some lucky girl I don't know about?" The sound of a clang suggested he'd dropped something.

"Maybe..." was his only answer.

Later on, when the house was totally empty except for me, I'd made a huge kind of mattress on the floor in front of the TV out of pillows. I'd gone searching through the whole house and stocked every blanket and quilt I'd found. The heater warmed up the lounge as I stretched out across the pillows and watched a movie. I'd managed to eat a whole bowl of popcorn and was now picking the shells out from between my teeth while a couple made out on the screen. Then I realized just how horny I was. I paused the movie.

Making sure that all the curtains were closed so that none of the neighbors would see, I pulled down my pants and underwear. Then I stretched out my legs and traced my fingers up and down my slit. Then I pushed one finger through my growing wetness and pumped. Oh, the feeling! It felt so good. I couldn't stop. I inserted another finger, then another, until I had three fingers pounding through my pussy. I started too hump my hand, moaning my name, then screaming it until I heard a knock on the door.

Embarrassed that I'd been caught masturbating, I quickly pulled my underwear and pants on and went to see who wanted to see me at this time of night.

'Lily.' I said. She stared at me with those gorgeous green eyes and grabbed my head with both her hands. Then she pushed her lips ever so roughly against mine. She didn't even start with a shy kiss. Immediately, she was french kissing me, fighting my tongue for control. And I loved it. She tasted so delicious, I couldn't resist. I tangled my hands through her hair as she kissed me. I moaned into her mouth. When she broke away, her fingers went to the hem of my shirt. I agreed and let her pull it off of me like a banana skin. Her hands began to embrace me. Rubbing my back, stroking my shoulder blades until her nimble fingers found the clip on my bra. I smiled as she unhooked it. Her lips immediately went to my left nipple. suckling the bud until hardened. Total ecstasy raced through my veins. I tugged on the sleeves of her shirt and she pulled it off, revealing her bright blue, lace bra. I cupped them before lacing my hands to her back to unclip the latch. I sighed as her beautiful breasts swung free. I cupped them again and massaged them. Kneaded them and suckled them, hardening the buds and rubbing them. She moaned and I went to the button of her jeans. She let me unbutton them and slip them off.

'No panties.' I whispered seductively. She smiled and I traced my fingers up her legs. What a tease I am. I flicked her clit and then traced the tip of my tongue up her leg, starting at her knee. Her eyebrows furrowed with impatience. Finally, my tongue reached her slit and I licked it up. Then I dove my tongue into her slit, in, out, in, out.

'Yes! Yes! Yes, Miley! Fuck me! Yes!' She screamed. I loved it. Then I stood up quickly and went to my room. I tried to be fast, I scooped up a bag of toys that I'd been gifted by Hugh Hefner when I declined his offer to become a Bunny, and raced back downstairs to find Lily, pumping her fingers inside herself, like I had, minutes ago. Her eyes widened as she noticed the bag but she did not stop fucking herself. I sat next to her and kissed her hard. Then I opened the bag with a devilish smile and pulled out a blue jelly dildo, strawberry flavored lube, two vibrators, a double dildo and a strap on.

I pull Lily's finger out of her slit and suck all the juices off of it. Then I slather some lube on the blue dildo and order her to open her legs. She happily agrees and I start pounding at her hard. Again and again and again and again!

"YES! FUCK ME, MILEY! TAKE ME! EAT ME! FUCK ME!" I love to hear her scream. I pull the dildo out again and dove my head in as a replacement. My nose rubbed against her throbbing clit. I could feel her wrap her legs around my head and grinding herself against me. I love it and I eat and eat and eat until she came. The juice ran all over my face and I licked some of it off. Then I kissed her and she licked her own cum off my face. Then she stood and pushed me onto my back.

'My turn.' She said, with a demon smile.

'You kinky bitch.' I spit out because I was even more aroused than before. She sucks on my belly button and starts tracing down, her fingers curling around my pajama pant line. Then she pulls them down and starts rubbing my wet pussy under my underwear. It feels so good, I need more. I wanted more. I wanted Lily so badly. I could feel my climax notching up my gut. "Hurry up!" I urged and she started to teasingly pull my panties down. It almost killed me, having to wait for her. Then she lapped her tongue around my clit, sucking it, taunting it, engulfing it till I was biting my bottom lip, trying to wait to cum when her tongue was inside me. But she didn't start fucking me with her tongue. Instead, she grabbed the vibrator and shoved it up my throbbing pussy. I loved it. Then she pushed it onto the highest fuck setting.

'Oh My GOD! LILY! FUCK!' I screamed, pulling her hair as she started kissing me. I kissed her with so much force that I may have bit my lip open.

She did not turn off the vibrator. For the whole time we were fucking, the vibrator was fucking me. So as I fucked Lily, I was still being fucked by the toy. Finally Lily pulled it out of me and ordered me to cum for her. I cummed without complaint. And I loved it. She dove in and licked everything as I rode out my orgasm. She lay on top of me, kissing me, letting me taste myself and her at the same time.

Delicious.

Afterwards, we just lay there, naked, in a little damp patch on the blankets. As we cuddled, I said, 'Lily, we need to talk.'

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohhh. What do you think she's gonna talk to her about? It's pretty obvious but yeah, try and guess.<strong>

**Oh, and for all the people that think this is disgusting, I don't care. I get horny a lot and this is _my _release.**

**Please R&R :) thanks**


End file.
